fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
King Dedede
.]] King Dedede is a mischievous character from the Kirby series. He resembles a penguin. He has appeared in Super Smash Bros. Revolution, and has also been revealed for Super Smash Bros. Clash. Abilities King Dedede has immense girth, and often tries to crush his enemies under his feet. He also has the ability to inhale air, and enemies, like Kirby can, which also allows him to fly. He is also quite skilled with his mallet, which is sometimes mechanized. Appearances Pathverse In the Pathverse timeline, Dedede begins the construction of Devotee Castle, to increase the morale of those who visited it and in honor of The Masters. When the castle had been completed, traveling nomads decided to settle around the castle. The number of citizens around the Castle built up, with business developing and homes increasing, the area was eventually known as Devotee City. During the Second Age on the 22nd Anniversary of Devotee Castle, one of Dedede's advisors, Bandanna Dee, is kidnapped by the Blind Man for him to make his future city economically stable. Dedede is paranoid because of this, and thus does a terrible job at being a king, which ultimately leaves most civilians near poverty, leading to raids on Devotee Castle. One of the raids (Lead by Micool the First) had resulted in the deaths of most the remaining Waddle Dee Advisors (Some managed to escape Devotee during the raid) along with King Dedede. Because of this, Micool the First was crowned as new monarch of Devotee City, which he handed down to Micool the Master. Neverworld In Neverworld, Dedede joins The Chess Crew with Dimentio, Meta Knight, Merlon, and Nastasia. Kirby Wii King Dedede will be a playable character in the upcoming Kirby Wii and movie adaption. Super Smash Bros. Adventure King Dedede will appear in Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He will be a boss in World 2: Pop Star. Super Smash Bros. Collide Dedede will be a hidden character in SSBC. He is unlocked by defeating Waluigi in less than 3 mins, 25 seconds. When story mode is exited, it shows the Collision War battlefield being dominated by a new enemy. Playing as Kirby, you must defeat him to unlock him. Mario Kart Burst King Dedede makes an appearance in Mario Kart Burst as an unlockable character, appearing because Kirby is also in the game. He is a heavyweight driver. Kirby Air Ride Wii King Dedede will be playable and he will be the boss of level 2 (Adventure Mode). Mario Kart 8: All Hills King Dedede apears again in the story mode. In the beginning, he and Kirby attended the Pop Star Grand Prix (he starts to make a Forget Me Spray in the progress) . They were than invaded by Dark Matter and King Dedede lamnded face first into pavement in the village. Kirby soon walks by him. King Dedede later got out and escaped into the city. After World 3, King Dedede finds Kirby and his new partner (Lavora) that he gets a little shocked over. So, he started to finish his "Forget Me Spray" to make Kirby forget about the adventure. After World 5, he finally finishes. He pulls it over to Neo Bowser City to find them gone! After World 6, he looks on Daisy's Cruiser and finds King Boo. He tells him that Kirby and his new friend had deafeated him hours ago. King Dedede gets mad! After World 9, Cheif Chlly gives him a dart gun. He leaps at the two and shots them both! After World 11, King Dedede finds the two alive. King Dedede ecapes to Rainbow Road and perpares to battle. After World 12-6, Kirby and Lavora finally finds him. King Dedede has a new weapon, the Robo Dedede. After his defeat, King Dedede jumps back to Bowser's Castle to get his "Forget Me Spray". Before the final boss, King Dedede comes back with his "Forget Me Spray" but is too late! At the ending cutscene, King Dedede slips and a rainbow banana from out of nowhere and pressed a button of his "Forget Me Spray" and the two forgot the amazing adventure ever 'cause of Dedede. Meta Knight's last stand Dedede is the third boss in the game as Meta Dedede . Kirby: Onslaught and Kirby: Dark Fury ]] King Dedede appears as a playable character in both of these games. He serves a more good, yet humorous role. 'Mario & Kirby Baseball' Dedede appears in this game as a captain. He uses his hammer to bat, so he has a harder time hitting the ball. However, he has one of the highest batting stats in the game. His running and pitching, however, are bad, meaning he's not very useful if he doesn't hit home runs. Saviour of the Stars In Wario & Geno: Saviour of the Stars, King Dedede is the only person aware of Ganondorf's plans and as such he stops him from succeeding by taking over Star Road and scattering the Star Spirits, stealing all of Wario's money and kidnapping Mona. Eventually, however, Wario and Geno defeated Dedede and Ganondorf started his plan, but he was stopped by the two anyway. Family Matters In ''The Throne of Dream Land, King Dedede finds his authority challenged by his own family, Queen Cecece and Prince Bebebe. Unable to bring things to a peaceful conclusion, Dedede is forced to barricade himself and his family in the Grandmaze, a method of criminal execution he has used for 50 years. While trapped, Dedede and his family begin to realize that their greed is worthless, especially after converstaions with Gimmick V. Dedede attempts to activate the Teleport-Exit, but KAOS-com interferes. The Grandmaze software is released, and a "maze effect" covers Dream Land. Dedede watches helplessly as Gimmick V embarks into the Grandmaze to stop KAOS-com. The game ends with Dedede granting Gimmick hsi freedom, and the royal trio bidding the robot farewell. Gallery Kingdedede.png|King Dedede Brawl. king dedede.jpg|King Dedede jumping. Mecha DDD.png|Mecha Dedede. Jet.jpg|King Dedede using his cannon. King Dedede 4.png|Kirby RPG:Pop Star in 5 Pieces King Dedede 5.png|The Artwork From Kirby's Dream Land KTD_King_Dedede.png|'King Dedede' in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Clash Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Mario vs Kirby Cast Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Royalty Category:Birds Category:Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Kirby Treasure In Dreamland Bosses Category:Main Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Kings Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Allies Category:Kirby Category:Super Mario Bros.: The Popstar Crossover Category:Possessed People